


Forever His

by SamuelJames



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon raises the issue of something more permanent than wedding rings with his new husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever His

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anorienparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/gifts).



> Title: Forever His  
> Pairing: Simon Tam/Jayne Cobb  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Simon raises the issue of something more permanent than wedding rings with his new husband.  
> Notes: Written for the [Fall Fandom Free For All](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html) where the prompt was Firefly, Jayne/Simon, They want to make a commitment, so they marry, but they want more - loving/gentle, branding/tattooing/permanent marking.  
> Disclaimer: Firefly is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Simon fidgets with his wedding ring till Jayne reaches out to stop him.

"You don't like it?"

Simon nods. "I do and I love looking at yours, knowing we're together. I guess I just thought I'd feel more yours."

"Your words still got a way of tying me in knots, Simon. We're married now. Thought that counted for something."

Simon sighs, he didn't mean to upset his husband. He smiles when he realizes the word he's used for Jayne in his head. He pats the bunk. "Come sit with me."

Jayne sits next to him and Simon takes his hand. He runs his fingers across Jayne's wedding ring. "This matters to me. I love you so much and our wedding was perfect."

"You know it wasn't, a handful of guests and no honeymoon."

"None of that matters, Jayne. It was perfect because I was marrying you. Everyone who was there was supporting us and knows us. It's just the rings are so traditional, not personal to us in any way."

Jayne kisses him and Simon allows himself to be pushed back on the bed.

"Simon. I meant every word I said when I gave you that ring. It's not some empty gesture."

Simon slips off his ring. "I can't wear it when I'm working. It's easily lost. I want to be permanently marked as yours and you as mine if that's okay."

Jayne shrugs. "Got a few permanent marks already and they all hurt getting them."

Simon slides his hand under Jayne's shirt and runs his fingers along the scar on Jayne's back. "Nothing painful. Maybe a tattoo."

Jayne grunts.

"You wouldn't like your name tattooed on my stomach?"

If Jayne's growl and the way he pins Simon to the bed are any indication he likes the idea. He kisses Simon roughly, pulling at his clothes, and swears when he has to move to get Simon stripped. Simon reaches under the pillow and knocks the lube to the floor.

"Got it, Simon. Don't move."

Jayne retrieves the lube and stretches Simon quickly and just on the right side of painful. "You okay?"

Simon nods. He bites his lip as Jayne pushes into him. He reaches up and touches Jayne's face softly. "Just give me a moment."

"Course." Jayne holds Simon's hips and drags his thumb across Simon's hipbone. He leans forward to kiss Simon who pushes himself up on his elbows to meet him halfway. He gives Jayne the signal to move and Jayne pulls back slowly before pushing in again.

Simon rests his hand on Jayne's arm, needing to touch him. Jayne's thrusts get harder and faster. He's never as rough with Simon as he likes Simon to be with him but he knows exactly what Simon likes.

"Touch yourself for me."

Simon strokes his cock, keeping eye contact with Jayne the whole time. Jayne's large hands push his thighs further apart and calloused fingers stroke the soft skin of his inner thigh. Jayne's next thrust is particularly forceful and makes Simon gasp. Jayne leans forward for another kiss, trapping Simon's hand between them.

"I'm almost there, Simon."

He kisses a spot above Simon's nipple. "Could I have my name here instead?"

"Yes. Now let me move my hand."

Jayne grins and leans back. He closes his hand around Simon's and strokes out of time with his thrusts. After they both come Jayne slumps forward, happy to lie on top of Simon, till he's pushed to the side. Simon turns on his side to face him and they trade lazy kisses and touches.

"Suppose you'll be wanting to mark me too?"

"Only if that's okay."

Jayne nods. "We'll find somewhere next place we touch down. Maybe we could each put the others' name and two intertwined wedding bands."

"Why, Jayne, that's practically romantic."

"Don't you tell no-one."

Simon kisses his husband, resisting the urge to mock him further. "Your secret is safe with me."


End file.
